


Sugar Baby

by bealovelylady



Series: First Times (SouMako fics) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muscles, Self-Indulgent, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: “I’ve never-““What, done anything like that~?” Rin asked as he watched Makoto with a coy smile. He was two decades younger than the other two in the room, and he was currently wrapped completely around Haru as the other stared at Makoto impassively. “That’s the whole point!”Makoto glanced at Haru for some input, and the man actually blushed. “It’s... actually really fun, Makoto.”





	Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent scribbles ;)

“I’ve never-“

“What, done anything like that~?” Rin asked as he watched Makoto with a coy smile. He was two decades younger than the other two in the room, and he was currently wrapped completely around Haru as the other stared at Makoto impassively. “That’s the whole point!”

Makoto glanced at Haru for some input, and the man actually blushed. “It’s... actually really fun, Makoto.”

Makoto couldn’t believe his ears and eyes. Rin had seemed to come out of nowhere and latched himself to Haru, even though Haru was pushing 40 and Rin was barely legal. But Haru had also never looked happier, as happy as Makoto had ever seen him. And then one day Rin had let it slip that this was a Sugar Daddy/Baby relationship, that Haru paid him a monthly allowance and then some, and also the fact that Rin would stay even if Haru didn’t pay him at all. Makoto couldn’t pick out which was more shocking: that his best friend was basically paying for sex, that he had even thought to sign up for a service like this, or that Rin, 20 years old, had fallen madly in love with an old geezer and no-fun guy like Haru. 

But maybe most shocking of all was that, now that they had suggested he try it out too, he was actually considering it. I mean, god, he was 41 and single as a Pringle and if it wasn’t for alcohol and that one night, he’d still be a virgin too. And he was lonely. He had money but no one to buy things for. He had a huge house but only one body to fill it, and he ate most of his meals out or home alone. And, frankly, he was getting really sick and tired of it.

But he was 41 and still a little awkward around any sex and he worked most of the time. At work, he was confident and a good boss, but that all crumbled the minute he stepped out of his office building. Sure, maybe he was handsome, or had been at 20, but who wanted to date a workaholic, old wash-up like him? Makoto had had a string of short relationships, but no one stuck around past the work call at 2am. But Makoto loved his job and he knew his success was due to the fact that he was married to his work. 

So, yeah, having a Sugar Baby actually did sound really appealing, as much of a sour taste it left thinking he’d be paying someone for affection. But even that, at his age, seemed an okay sacrifice just to have a warm body next to his own and someone to share meals with, to cook for. 

“Think about it,” was all Rin said in the end, sliding a business card across the table as Haru pulled him away, hand-in-hand, Rin squealing happily as he glued himself to Haru’s side. Makoto worried if he could keep up with someone half his age, but it only took two days of the card calling his name for him to at least agree to check out the website listed on it. 

x

It looked like a normal dating website. You made a profile and then could browse Sugar Baby’s profiles and choose who you liked. Makoto sat in his top floor, corner office, flipping the business card between his fingers and pressing it once in a while to his lips. He should be working, but he hadn’t been able to get it out of his head, the card burning a hole in his pocket, and here he was. Well, he was supposed to be on lunch, so he was okay for now. 

Makoto scrolled and scrolled, and the more he scrolled, the more mind-numbing it all became. All the faces began to blur together, boys and girls aged 18-25. But no one jumped out, and so half an hour later and with a deep sigh, Makoto minimized the tab and went back to work. 

x

“I’m headed home, Gou,” he said to his secretary as he packed up his briefcase. She was in her late 20’s, and if it wasn’t for their work relationship, Makoto would consider asking her out. But she was a good worker and had stuck round for 4 years, so he wasn’t prepared to ruin all that just for a date. Gou smiled at him over a pack of folders and he smiled back as he shrugged on his jacket. 

“Well, then I’ll be headed out as well, Tachibana-san.” And with that and a whoosh of red hair, she was gone, the door closing behind her. Makoto sighed and pulled the strap of his briefcase over his shoulder and straightened up his desk like he always did. He was just about to strand up again when his computer dinged and he remembered he needed to shut it off. 

He grabbed his mouse and moved it around over his mousepad, the screen coming to life with his screensaver, a picture his friend Rei had taken of an outdoor swimming pool covered in sakura blossoms. He moved the clicker down to the corner of his screen and was about to click on the menu to shut his computer down when something else caught his eye. It was that tab he’d opened with the Sugar Daddy site on it, and next to My Profile, it had a 1 in parenthesis. Makoto had never clicked on something so fast as he pulled out his desk chair and sank back into it. 

It was a message, a message from a Baby. His eyes darted over the small image in the corner of the chat window, registering almost nothing except a beautiful face, and then down to the text bubble and the words, _Hello, handsome._

Makoto’s fingers froze and his brain stuttered to a halt and all he could type back was, _Hi_. 

The Read message appeared next to his single word greeting, but there was no response for a long while. He’d already messed up. He was about to close the tab again when the writing bubble appeared. Makoto’s hand froze and he watched the bubbles undulate and blink. He nearly jumped when his computer chimed as a new message came in. 

_Listen, I’ll get straight to the point. You’re seriously my type and I’m free tonight and in your area, so how about it, hot stuff?_

Makoto went all shades of red. Hot stuff? Really?? How old was this guy anyways...? Makoto clicked on his profile and balked at the age listed. 18. 18!

Makoto slowly clicked back to the chat and considered his whole life. He could apologize and say he wasn’t interested and had just been curious because of his friend. He could say he was busy tonight, or even just choose not to reply, but there was a little voice in the back of his head, the one that always got him to do crazy shit when he was drunk that he’d never dream of sober, and it was telling him, “Just say yes.”

The Baby sent a question mark when Makoto didn’t respond, and Makoto began typing, not even sure what he was doing anymore. 

_You’re crazy, and I’m free_ , he typed, swallowing back his reasonable side. 

The Baby sent him an address and a time, and Makoto ran out of his office before he could regret anything at all. 

x

Makoto hadn’t expected the place to look like such a dump on the outside. He checked the address once, twice, on the app he’d downloaded with some difficulty for his phone, but this was definitely the place. He pulled awkwardly at his suit, thinking he was overdressed, but he stepped forward and through the door anyways, curiosity always getting the better of him. 

Inside, the wait staff was dressed semi-formal, the girl at the hostess desk wearing pixie cut navy slacks and a dusty rose blouse with a giant bow on the front. She was beautiful, her make-up all done up, and she walked beautifully in her high heels as she led Makoto to a vacant table. She disappeared after laying down a menu for him; he didn’t understand why he’d been beckoned here until he opened the menu and glanced down at the prices. He balked, even knowing this was nothing at all to his bank account, but Makoto was still a sensible man. Sure, he had nice suits and a nice car and one very expensive watch, but he was still fairly reasonable for a rich man of his caliber. Most of the places he ate at were diners as old as sin, that he remembered from childhood and had grown attached to. Makoto was a creature of extreme habit, and it was hard to swallow the prices on the menu when he remembered his parents struggling to buy even a used car. He could buy a few used cars for the bill he imagined at the end of the night. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the hostess reappear, a man behind her. She showed the newcomer his seat and he had seated himself all before Makoto noticed anything at all. In fact, it wasn’t until there was a foot rubbing at his leg that he startled back to reality. 

“I’m sorry, I’m waiting for some-“ he blurted out, because the man before him was, in one word, gorgeous. Makoto began to sweat just feeling those startling aqua eyes on him. He was about to call the hostess and explain the mistake when the man said in the most angelic, deep voice, “You don’t recognize your own date?”

Makoto froze and stared at the man across from him, his whole body screaming in disbelief. There was no way this guy, handsome as the devil, was his date. No way he was this man’s type, no way this was the man that had asked _him_ out. No. Way. 

Finally he just croaked out, “Me?” He set the menu down and stared, completely dazed at the large hands folded on the table before him. “There must be some mistake,” he barely managed to squeeze out. 

And then the man before him let out a short laugh; he was grinning seductively when Makoto managed a glance up. “No mistake, honey buns.” And then he extended a large hand and said, “Yamazaki Sousuke, but you call me Sou.”

Still in a wild daze, believing this to be a weird and wildly unrealistic dream, he took the warm hand before him and almost fell out of his chair as Sousuke squeezed his palm gently. If he was a girl, his panties would be soaked. And then Sousuke delivered the final blow and pulled Makoto’s hand up to press a kiss to his fingers. 

“But you’re 18!” Makoto squawked in a hushed whisper. He was still sane enough not to attract attention. 

“And you’re 40,” Sousuke replied back calmly, too calm.

“41!” cried Makoto in dismay, his voice still a rough whisper as he leaned forward.

But Sousuke just smiled and leaned close too. “That’s how Sugar Daddies work, baby doll. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t into it.”

And now Makoto was _sure_ this was all some kind of crazy fever dream. This man couldn’t be real, couldn’t really be attracted to him. He was movie star handsome and tall, built solidly and good-looking from literally every angle, which Makoto was very sure was completely impossible. And his voice, god, his voice could summon angels. And he was saying that he was here all for Makoto. 

Makoto had to pinch himself, but that warmth around his hand remained, and then he wanted to cry. “You really are crazy,” he whispered in wide-eyed disbelief. “Do you even know how out of my league you are?” 

Sousuke just tilted his head, questions in his eyes. Then he frowned and said, “Do you realize how out of _my_ league _you are_?” 

Yup, Makoto was dreaming. So he laughed, and thought, why not enjoy it? He must have fallen asleep on the couch or in his office chair. It was known to happen, though never to Makoto, who was diligent in all things, even making sure to get to bed no matter how dead tired he was. 

“So, how’s this going to go, then?” Makoto asked as he cleared his throat and pulled back, sitting up straight and proper. Sousuke stayed leaned over the table, the hand that had held Makoto’s going under his chin to prop it up, and god, it was a wonder his jaw didn’t cut into his palm with how sharp it was. His eyes were mesmerizing too, and Makoto thought it best not to stare into them for too long. 

“Well,” he responded, his face going serious, “first, we’ll have dinner and you’ll pay for it, and then we can discuss my allowance and your rules and requirements.”

“Rules and requirements?” Makoto asked blankly, and Sousuke nodded. 

“Some men like a partner in their bed every night, some just a dinner date, and a lot of men your age have a lot of likes and dislikes when it comes to the bedroom. Depending on what you want from me, you can name a price within a scale, and if I agree, as long as you pay me, I’ll do whatever the fuck you want as long as we’ve both agreed to it beforehand. You can ask for more or less at any time and adjust the allowance accordingly, or give me a bonus after each extra act outside of our previously agreed requirement. As far as rules go-“

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Makoto, raising his arms and feeling close to hyperventilation. He tried to remember what Rin had shared with him about the Sugar Daddy and Baby relationship. This was overwhelming, and Makoto was mostly stuck on the fact that Sousuke had said he’d do anything. Anything...!

Makoto didn’t even know what he’d ask for. All he wanted was someone to be there, to be warm and cuddly, and greet him when he got home. 

The waiter came and Sousuke ordered a bottle of wine. “You can’t drink,” Makoto cried when he came to his senses, but Sousuke just smirked. 

“It’s for you. And I know a bit about wine, so I’m sure it will be tasty.”

Makoto didn’t even want to glance at the wine list to know how much the bottle would cost. _It doesn’t matter_ , he reminded himself. He had way too much money anyways, so it was good that someone was spending it for him. 

“Have you eaten here before?” Makoto asked as his eyes glazed over trying to read the menu. Sousuke lifted a hand and pulled down the menu gently, smiling at Makoto. 

“Want me to order for you, love?”

Makoto breathed out a deep sigh of relief and nodded. Sousuke giggled, which made Makoto a little more self-conscious, made him hide behind his hands. But Sousuke pulled his hands away and held them, teal eyes examining Makoto’s face. There was a look in his eyes that Makoto couldn’t read but made him feel hot all over, and a small smile on his lips like Sousuke wanted to slowly devour Makoto alive. It was scary and also really, really hot. “You’re crazy,” whispered Makoto again. 

Their dinner came and it was amazingly delicious, well worth the price, and the wine paired so well. Sousuke watched Makoto drink and eat with the proudest smile on his face, like Makoto enjoying his dinner was a direct compliment to Sousuke himself. And Makoto had to admit that Sousuke, who looked like a feast himself, should definitely take it that way. He didn’t even blink when he paid the bill. Sousuke was really good at this Sugar Baby thing, asking for all the luxuries without even needing to open his mouth. 

Sousuke took Makoto’s arm when they stepped out of the restaurant, and even though it seemed odd because Sousuke was taller but younger but wider but more authoritative, Makoto let the man hold onto him. Makoto stood on the curb for a while, lost, until Sousuke suggested, “We can go for dessert or discuss the finer details at your house.”

The way he said ‘finer details’ made Makoto’s whole body flush with heat, and he jerkily turned towards the side parking lot, where his car sat. It was an older model Mercedes in a deep navy. Sousuke looked it over and then glanced at Makoto. And then he smiled as if to say, “About what I expected,” like Makoto was absolutely adorable. Makoto climbed into his car and gripped at the wheel to try to collect himself, but then Sousuke climbed in and filled up the space with his body and heat and cologne and Makoto wanted to cry again. He turned to Sousuke and asked point blank, “Really, are you crazy? Cause I don’t think I should take crazy home with me.”

Sousuke just sank back and smiled coyly at Makoto. “It’s up to you. If you want to end this, say so now. You can kick me out and we’ll never speak again. But if you’re even the least bit interested, let’s talk it over and come up with a plan.” He laid his hands in his lap, folded, to show he would be good until Makoto gave his green light. 

“I just-“ _I really can’t believe this at all._ But then it occurred to Makoto that maybe Sousuke wasn’t as honest as he pretended to be. Maybe he was really good at making old men feel really good about themselves, and wasn’t that really his job in the end anyways? Somehow that made Makoto feel a little better, because that was a more assuring truth than Sousuke, sent from heaven, carved by God himself, thinking Makoto was just his type. So he nodded and said, “This is fine.”

He drove them to his apartment, Sousuke walking behind him quietly as he made his way to his penthouse loft. He keyed in his code and ushered Sousuke in, taking off his shoes. “Sit wherever. I’m going to go change real quick.”

And then Makoto disappeared into his room. Yeah, thinking of this as a business transaction, everything suddenly became much more believable and manageable. And in that case, Makoto certainly had enough money, if nothing else worthy, to buy a guy like Sousuke. 

He came back out in jeans and a fitted red sweater, finding Sousuke sitting comfortably on his leather couch. “Want a drink?” he asked as he made a detour to his kitchen. 

“Wine?” Sousuke’s voice called, and Makoto completely forgot Sousuke was way too young until he handed over his stemless wine glass and sat down with his own glass of water. 

Sousuke blinked first in surprise and then smirked at him, and Makoto whispered, horrified, “Ah- crap...”

Beautiful teal eyes watched him as Sousuke took a sip and then slowly licked his lips. “Is it okay if I drink it anyways?”

And Makoto, who would soon discover he could deny Sousuke nothing, nodded slowly. He was entranced by Sousuke, by just him drinking some wine. 

“So, have you had a chance to come up with your rules and requirements?” 

And once again Makoto balked and stared unknowingly into his glass of water. When he blinked up at Sousuke again, confused still after a long few minutes, Sousuke scooched closer and set his glass down, resting his hand atop Makoto’s gently. “Let’s take this slow so you don’t get overwhelmed and I don’t overstep my bounds.”

Makoto nodded, staring down at Sousuke’s hand on his own. 

“Is this okay?” the man asked, and Makoto nodded quickly. Sousuke then slid his hands up Makoto’s arms and gripped his shoulders lightly, leaning closer. “This?”

“Mm,” hummed Makoto.

Sousuke’s arms sank down around his waist next, and with every step he asked permission, Makoto giving it readily. The dark-haired man parted his legs and pulled Makoto between them, hugged him close, and whispered, “Still okay?”

“Of course,” sighed Makoto warmly, all of his breath leaving him as he sank against Sousuke. He still held his water, though Sousuke now carefully removed that from his grip and set it next to his wine. 

“Well, some men don’t like anything intimate like this.”

Makoto thought those men were crazy, because this was the stuff dreams were made of. And then Sousuke gripped his chin and tilted it up and beautiful aqua eyes locked on Makoto’s green. He breathed out, almost haltingly, “And what about kisses?”

Makoto licked his lips and tilted his face. He wouldn’t know that until he tried, now would he? Sousuke easily met him in a soft, short kiss. 

“Yeah. That’s fine,” Makoto rushed as his cheeks turned pink and hot. 

“And sex?” breathed Sousuke into Makoto’s ear, and finally the brunet froze. 

“We really don’t have to,” Sousuke reminded him as he pulled back, and Makoto blinked up at the man. 

It wasn’t that. Because, god, he wanted to. But the thing was, no amount of money in the world would make it okay for a man like Sousuke to sleep with an old geezer like him, and at some point, the amount of money could become too much even for Makoto to spend. 

Sousuke went silent for a moment as he stared at Makoto, and then he said with a flash of realization, “You know, it’s okay if you can’t. It’s common, and there’s still ways to have sex if you can’t get it up-“

Makoto actually screamed to shut the other man up. “My dick works just fine!” he yelled as his whole body went red and on fire. He pushed away from Sousuke and sat at a few arm’s lengths away. He glared at Sousuke, so embarrassed he didn’t know what to do with himself, and finally he got up, ready to storm out and call it all quiets. 

“I’m sorry-!” A hand grabbed his own and Sousuke carefully pulled him back. “I’m sorry, that was really out of line. I just can’t figure out- do you not like sex?”

“No, I like it,” huffed Makoto.

“You don’t like the idea of paying for it?”

“No, I think I’m okay with that,” admitted Makoto.

Now Sousuke looked wildly confused and embarrassed. “Then why?”

Makoto turned away and turned another shade of red. He could so clearly feel Sousuke’s hand holding his own, how warm and soft it was. He could still feel the man’s arms around him and his breath on his ear, and fuck, he wanted to have sex, sex, sex with this fucking angel. “I don’t think I can afford you,” Makoto finally croaked out, barely audible.

“What?” asked Sousuke, but Makoto shook his head.

It took another 5 whole minutes for Sousuke to get Makoto back on the couch. “Okay, how about this...” He leaned back with a sigh, his hand slipping from Makoto’s as he folded them across his belly, and Makoto had never felt so lonely. “Let’s agree on an allowance and how about we just... see what happens?”

Makoto sat up straight and yelped out, “Five thousand!”

Sousuke’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Five-?!” he balked.

“Eight?” asked Makoto cautiously. 

“You’re gonna give me eight thousand a month and you’re not even sure if you want to have sex with me?!” Sousuke was beginning to sweat, his eyes bugging out wide.

“A month?” asked Makoto in confusion. “Well then it should be 32 thousand a month,” he murmured as he did some math in his head. 

Sousuke was speechless. “You were gonna give me 8 a week-?” His voice went high and shrill, and he was actually shaking now. “Holy fuck, are you insane?”

Makoto blinked, confusion etching over all of his features as he stared at Sousuke. “Maybe you should tell me a good...” he squawked out. 

Sousuke slapped a hand across his own face and shook his head. “Even eight thousand a month is way too much, Tachibana-san.”

Makoto crinkled his nose. “Then for that much you could at least call me Makoto?”

Sousuke laughed then. “I’ll do that for free, love bug.” He winked at Makoto and then shook his head again. “Seriously, I’d feel like I’m robbing you blind if all I’m doing is cuddling you every night for 8K.”

“Fine, then six thousand,” Makoto quipped back defensively. 

Sousuke tossed his head back and laughed. He had never in his life had someone try to negotiate so stubbornly to give him so much money for doing practically nothing. “You seriously want to give me that much just for cuddling?”

“And kissing,” whispered Makoto shyly. “Honestly, I feel like it’s a steal. But you wouldn’t take 8, and 6 is as low as I’ll go for you. and I can give you more if we ever do... more-!”

Sousuke laughed again, in complete disbelief. “Honey, for 6K you can do whatever you want with me.”

Makoto shook his head. “This is crazy,” he whispered in disbelief. “You’ll come every night?”

“Yeah, I can even be here when you get home.”

Makoto shivered in delight at the very thought of this man being there to greet him when he came home. 

“Seriously, tell me what else I can do for you. Tell me anything. What, you into weird, kinky stuff? I’ll do anything.”

Makoto went white again and Sousuke, realizing he was scaring the man again, crept forward and collected Makoto into his arms. “Right, we were gonna take it slow,” he whispered against his soft, brown hair. “But, please, don’t be afraid to ask for anything you want.” He almost sounded desperate now, and Makoto hugged him back. 

“Just this...” he sighed, so happy, “Just this is more than enough.”

Sousuke frowned, conflicted and displeased, but he sank back against the couch with Makoto and just held him like that. 

He played with his hair and fingers and kissed his head until he fell asleep, and then he whispered, “You rich people are all insane, but you’re the craziest of all, Makoto.”

x

Makoto woke up early in his bed, a note on his bedside table and terrible loneliness that he’d never felt before. There was the loneliness of being alone and then there was the loneliness that came with waking up from an amazing dream. 

The note on his bedside table assured him it wasn’t a dream, though, and then he felt even sadder for waking up alone when he’d fallen asleep in warm, strong arms. 

_Call me_ , wrote Sousuke. _Don’t chicken out. I’ll meet you at work or wait for you at your apartment, or we can grab dinner again at a place of your choice this time. But whatever we do, call me. Please._

Makoto hugged the paper to his chest and quickly added the number to his phone. _I’ll be home by 6_ , he wrote, and then, _Thank you for an incredible evening._

He didn’t get a response until three hours later, him already buried deep in work. 

_You don’t have to thank me. I should be thanking you._ Makoto shook his head and huffed, and then a second message came. 

_I can’t wait to see you again. I’ll be waiting <3_

Makoto covered his face and pouted. Was 6 thousand really enough? _Can I transfer the money straight to your bank account?_

_You can pay me through the Sugar Daddy app. It protects us both, and it’s easy._

Makoto sent the money and then texted, _And tonight you can just stay over._ He tossed his phone down in embarrassment and ignored the buzz of the next few messages. Then he pulled up Skype on his computer and yelled at Haru through text, _I can’t believe you got me into this!_

x

Makoto almost had to stop when he stepped out of the elevator to his apartment. Looking like an absolute dream, there stood Sousuke, arms folded and staring up at the ceiling as he waited patiently. Makoto was taking a moment to drink him all in when the elevator dinged softly behind him and Sousuke turned to look at him. And then he smiled and Makoto forgot how to breathe.

 _Six thousand is so not enough_ , he thought as he walked forward on wooden legs. He pressed a small card into Sousuke’s large hand as he passed close by him and then he turned to open his door with his code. 

“That’s my front door code,” he whispered as he let Sousuke inside, and then, as soon as the door shut, he and Sousuke moved together. Sousuke pulled him in and Makoto grabbed around his neck and he held Sousuke like he never, ever wanted to let go. Sousuke dropped a small duffel bag to the floor and Makoto couldn’t even explain how happy it made him. 

Strong hands pressed around his legs and he squealed, his voice knocked out of him as Sousuke lifted him up high. He held him securely against his chest and walked Makoto inside, pulling off his shoes and jacket and dropping them on or near the couch as he carried the man into his own home. And then he pressed his cheek to Makoto’s, and into his ear he whispered low and sweet, “Welcome home, my darling.”

Makoto tightened his grip and hugged Sousuke; he knew there was absolutely nothing else he’d rather spend his money on than this. He shivered out a heated breath and clung to the man.

“I’ll make dinner...” Makoto murmured to the warm body against his own. 

Sousuke slowly pulled away from him, and it was like trying to get two magnets apart. Makoto hooked his fingers as their hands slid apart and he felt the warmth escaping him. He grabbed at two of Sousuke’s fingers and frowned to the ground. God, this was ridiculous. He was acting like a toddler. But Sousuke just smiled down warmly at him and gripped Makoto’s fingers back. 

“On second thought, maybe we should order in,” whispered Makoto as he finally peered up at the taller man, who was still smiling. Makoto turned beet red to see it, and so he turned away in embarrassment. But he loved that smile, loved it. It thrilled his heart to no end. It was small and barely there but it was beautiful nonetheless. Maybe this was a terrible idea because Makoto thought he was definitely developing way more feelings than he should, but how could he help it? Sousuke was perfect, gorgeous, out of this world.

“Sounds like a solid plan,” said Sousuke. “You know what’s good around here, so you pick.”

Makoto shuffled to his fridge with Sousuke in tow and fished out his menus. A warmth slid easily behind him and pressed to his back, fingers released in favor of arms wrapped around his waist, and Sousuke rested his chin atop Makoto’s bent head. 

Yeah, he liked this a whole, awful lot. 

He opted for a pho noodle place and made the call for two bowls and a few sides. And then Sousuke took his hand again and led him back to the living room. He sat down first on the couch and then gripped around Makoto’s thighs, pulling on them gently.

“Wanna cuddle some more, love bug?” he asked with a small smile. He knew perfectly well what Makoto wanted, but he asked anyways. Or maybe he wanted Makoto to say it.

With breathless tones, Makoto shivered out a, “Yes... please...” Sousuke pulled his legs forward one at a time, knees sinking into the couch beside his hips until Makoto was in his lap, facing him. His hands moved up to circle around the brunet’s waist and he smiled up at the man. Makoto was bright red again, so he curled down and against Sousuke’s chest, instantly shutting his eyes. 

And despite how Sousuke looked, he was perfect to cuddle against. It was hard to find someone bigger than himself, though he’d hardly really tried, with enough muscle to crush all the bones in his body but the gentleness of a kitten. He found himself drawing lazy circles over the pec against his cheek and almost falling asleep. He enjoyed it as much as he could until the food came and Makoto had to pull away. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out enough for the food and a good tip, and then opened the door. He could feel eyes watching him, but Sousuke made no moves to follow him this time. The exchange of food and money was made with the delivery person, who noted with a concerned look how red Makoto’s face was, and then Makoto shut and slowly locked the door. He carried the food to the kitchen and pulled everything out, preparing plates and silverware, Sousuke still silently watching him the whole time. And if it wasn’t for how it made Makoto feel, embarrassed but so warm, he might have thought it a bit unnerving. 

Makoto came back to Sousuke lounged back on the couch, two broad arms over the back, teal eyes almost memorizing his every movement. 

“Ah... Dinner,” he whispered as he handed over Sousuke’s plate. He knew the man could eat a lot, just from their one dinner, and he’d piled his plate high with food. 

“Looks yummy,” said Sousuke as he took the plate in one hand and casually patted the seat next to him. Makoto sat, Sousuke pulling him closer with a roll of his eyes, until their thighs pressed together and Makoto actually yelped. 

“You have... nice thighs,” he choked out, hoping to cover up his embarrassing sound, but Sousuke just chuckled and picked up his chopsticks. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Sousuke said after a few minutes of silence. “How’s a handsome guy like you end up so rich and all alone?”

“You wanna know about me?” Makoto almost giggled. He glanced around his apartment. “Umm, well, I run a medical law office with a friend of my dad’s, who has slowly loosened his reigns on the place and is letting me run it by myself. And, I don’t know, I don’t have time or energy to look for someone to date, much less maintain a relationship, and well, business is good and I don’t really spend anything.” He chuckled nervously and glanced back at his dinner. 

“I rarely go to fancy places to eat like where you took me. I mean, I could, everyday probably, but I much prefer the little homey places I grew up with than something fancy.”

“Well, I won’t fault you there. This pho is really good.”

“Right?!” beamed Makoto up at Sousuke, and eyelids stuttered over teal eyes for a moment in surprise. 

“Wow, you’re really-“ But Sousuke shook his head, a secret smile on his lips as he went back to his food. “Well, I guess it’s good for me that you’re rich and lonely.”

Makoto sighed down at his soup. “Me too. I never could have actually scored someone like you...” His words trailed into silence, and he missed the wide-eyed disbelieving look Sousuke gave him, or the words on the tip of his tongue, _I would have dated you regardless of money or anything else._

But both of them were hyper aware of the fact that this was a contractual relationship. Even as they stole secret glances and both fell deeper into the warm feelings of _something more_ , they kept their lips sealed. 

“So, tell me about yourself!” exclaimed Makoto suddenly to try to get his mind off a dangerous track. “I mean, why is someone as handsome and wonderful as you dating old, gross geezers like me?”

“You’re not gross-“ Sousuke began, but Makoto interrupted with a, “But I am ancient.”

Sousuke shook his head and stared at Makoto. “-or old.”

Makoto turned sharply in surprise and blinked at Sousuke. “You do know-“

“Yes, I know your age. We’ve been over this; it was on your profile. I’m saying you might be one of the youngest guys on the site.” _And, guys like you are totally my thing..._ , he thought with a wry smile. 

“Really?!” Makoto yelped. “That’s... disturbing.”

Sousuke actually let out a laugh. It was just a short burst of a thing, but god, it was beautiful! Makoto blinked in disbelief up at the tall, beefy man next to him. He wanted to beg Sousuke to make the noise again. 

“So why is someone like you doing stuff like this, then?” Makoto asked, growing a little quieter again. He stirred slowly at his pho. 

“Hmm,” Sousuke hummed as he tried to come up with a better reason than, _Cause, goddamn, older men are hot and it’s pretty hard to find a guy like you to date on your own._ He opted instead for, “I really need the money.”

Makoto laughed and said, a little idiotically, “For what?”

“So I can graduate college with no debt.” He never thought he’d actually achieve it though. 

And Makoto almost dropped his soup because he’d nearly forgotten. He’d completely forgotten that this man, suave and sophisticated and all put together and so, so perfect, was only 18. He choked on his saliva and croaked out a miserable, “Oh god,” as his sins crashed around him. 

Sousuke set his food down and then took Makoto’s plate from him. “You look like a ghost,” he remarked, a little confused by the sudden change in the man. 

Makoto stared up at him as horrible guilt settled in. He’d lulled himself into thinking it was okay, but he was more than twice as old- He was a cradle robber! “I’m a terrible person!” he lamented loudly, his voice breaking. 

Sousuke stared at him for a long time and then he tossed his head back and laughed aloud. _He’s so absolutely adorable and he doesn’t even know..._ “We’ve been over this, too. Did you forget?”

“Yes!” squeaked Makoto.

“Did you even read my profile?” Sousuke chuckled.

Makoto pursed his lips as his cheeks burned. “I was just so shocked that anyone even messaged me-“

Sousuke softly smacked his hands against Makoto’s two cheeks and pulled his face up and around. Then he reached down and pulled Makoto back into his lap, smiling up at him when he slowly settled against Sousuke’s thighs. “I’m only going to say this once, Makoto, so listen to me.” Makoto nodded slowly, the shame so clear on his face, and Sousuke just wanted to blow it all away. 

“You’re absolutely perfect, you hear? There’s nothing for you to feel bad about.” Teal eyes stared up so seriously that Makoto found himself believing those words, much to his heart’s happiness. Because on the one hand, he really cared a lot and felt morally conflicted about what he was doing, but on the other hand, his heart was screaming, “ _Who gives a fuck, he’s perfect!!_ ”

“I can prove to you just how much I don’t care about societal norms and age,” Sousuke said as his lips turned up slowly in a highly seductive smile, his eyes going a little darker. Makoto squeaked again and gripped at Sousuke’s collar, to both keep him away and hold onto him. His mind was still trying to get past the vicious back and forth of guilt and shame and his unbelievable desire for the man before him. Hands pressed at his back as Sousuke slowly pulled him closer, as Makoto relented inch for inch because actually, Sousuke was a lot stronger than him and Makoto was a weak, weak man. He pulled him in until they were a breath apart, until their lips met and Makoto relented, _Since he says it’s okay..._

Sousuke pulled him apart and rained affection on him and Makoto forgot that this was about money to begin with. His heart wanted to believe that Sousuke truly liked him, cause you have to like someone even a little to kiss like that, right? But he knew, he knew he shouldn’t let his heart run away with this feeling. He gripped it tight in his chest, a chokehold to try to suppress the rapid beating, as he sank deeper into the kiss. 

It was all so hard, he thought pitifully, wishing he’d met Sousuke under any other circumstance. 

x

Had his bed always felt this small? He remembered owning quite a large bed, but when he awoke, Makoto was curled up into a small ball at a corner of his large mattress. But it wasn’t an unpleasant kind of small-space feeling. No, there was a warmth at his back and a slow breathing in his ear that made him never want to uncurl. He slowed his own breathing and tried to take in every detail: Sousuke’s arms around his waist, his large hand pressing against his stomach, the little murmurs he made as he dreamed. 

After their kissing last night, when they’d finally pulled away with red lips and matching cheeks for Makoto, they’d talked a little more, Sousuke about how he wanted to become a chiropractor and his life goals, Makoto a little bit about his own experience at college and his luck in finding such a good job. And then Sousuke had picked him up by the legs just like that and carried him to Makoto’s bedroom. He’d asked for a shower and come back to find Makoto already half asleep, had crawled into bed next to him, and the last thing Makoto recalled was a gentle kiss to the back of his ear and a comfortably warm presence he hadn’t felt in a really, really long time. 

As light began to peek through his curtains, Sousuke began to stir behind him. His grip released just enough for Makoto to turn around. He blinked in surprise at how close Sousuke was, but then smiled as he took in his closed eyes, his relaxed expression, his smooth skin. His hair was short and looked so soft, Makoto’s hands reaching up to touch when he discovered something even more distracting. Sousuke lay naked from the waist up, and his skin was so warm as Makoto’s fingertips brushed over them. He stilled his hands, resting them just over firm pectorals, and he took a slow, deep breath of courage. And then he pressed his hands to that chest and, damn, the thrill it shot up his spine and down into his groin... A small moan slipped past his lips as he stared wide eyed at Sousuke’s chest. Unbelievable emotions surged through him: possessiveness and the tight-chest feeling of not having a good grip on something you need, and love, lust, need. He licked slowly at his lips as he fanned his fingers out, as his thumbs caressed at the undersides of Sousuke’s cleavage, all the while his mind spinning with ways to make Sousuke completely and fully his. He bit at his lip and wanted to cry, sinking his whole body against the inviting warmth of the man in his bed. 

He was so wrapped up that he never even noticed that Sousuke had woken up and was smiling so fondly down at the man who was admiring his body. He didn’t see the same emotions of possession flick across his handsome features, or feel the way his hands flexed in a desperate need to _hold_. He didn’t notice anything until Sousuke hugged Makoto to his chest and whispered a rumbly, “Good morning, cuteness,” that shot straight to Makoto’s heart. He closed his eyes for embarrassment of having been found out and his ever-growing feelings for the man next to him. Sousuke wasn’t making it easy to draw lines between his emotions and desires and reality, but he was doing an even worse job of maintaining those lines.

Makoto hummed meekly against Sousuke’s chest and gripped at his shoulders. He wanted to kiss this sleepy Sousuke whose voice was still heavy and sexy with sleep. He turned his head up and, as if sensing and wanting the same, Sousuke looked down and pressed into a deep, sleepy kiss. A lazy tongue licked over Makoto’s lips, and when he parted them on a moan, Sousuke pressed inside, along his tongue, the roof of his mouth, his teeth. Makoto shivered and his eyelids fluttered, and he clung tighter to Sousuke. He was stepping into dangerous waters.

Makoto felt the blood rush to his cock and he suddenly pushed away, rolling off the bed. He sat up and grabbed a cardigan, turning back just long enough to say, “I’ll go make breakfast.” And then he shuffled off with red cheeks and a growing erection in his pajama pants. 

He took his time, making omelets and sausage and a little salad, setting up his plates and putting their food neatly on them. To be honest, Makoto loved this stuff. He loved the idea of entertaining friends and making fancy dinners, but most of all, he loved the idea of cooking for his significant other and making them melt with his dishes, of domestic bliss. He wasn’t that confident in his baking skills, but he knew he could cook fairly well. 

When he looked up again, Sousuke was leaning against the kitchen counter, thick arms crossed over his bare chest, and Makoto’s heart slammed into his throat as he yelped. 

“For a big guy, you sure are quiet on your feet,” he murmured in embarrassment, but Sousuke was just watching him silently, a serious expression on his face, eyes clouded. Makoto turned away in surprise, frozen by what the look could mean. Did he say or do something wrong? He could feel Sousuke’s eyes on him. 

But then Sousuke moved up behind him like he was pushing aside all of his thoughts and smiled, leaning down to kiss Makoto’s cheek. He was himself again, Makoto thought. “Thanks for the food, it looks amazing.”

Sousuke smelled like warmth and comfort and his breath was minty as Makoto turned without thinking into his chest. He blinked in confusion at his own actions even as his body betrayed him by wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s midriff. The taller man’s face whipped back into that same expression from before, now accompanied with a hunger in his eyes intense enough to make Makoto choke on a shiver. But his hands came up faster than Makoto could see and strong fingers gripped his chin and he was pulled into a fierce, needy kiss. 

Sousuke slid his tongue in between Makoto’s surprised lips and all he could think was, _Oh, holy fuck_ , as he realized how royally boned he was for this man.

Sousuke was intense against him, and Makoto let out a heated gasp at some point, and if Sousuke hadn’t snapped before, he sure did now. Frantic hands grabbed at Makoto’s thighs and he pushed him up on the kitchen counter, stepping easily between his legs even as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more. He was practically devouring Makoto now, leaning over him, and all he could do was make little, needy throat noises, hands trying to find purchase on sleek shoulders, a thick neck, short hair. Everything felt like Sousuke would just slip away, and Makoto grew desperate. His pajama pants grew tight, but Makoto was so distraught with not finding his grip on Sousuke that he didn’t notice how painfully hard he or the other man were. 

Big hands grabbed at Makoto’s ass cheeks and kneaded them, pulling him as close as possible, never breaking their kiss as he hungrily devoured the brunet. Makoto couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care at all. His mind had quit functioning the moment Sousuke’d touched him. He just wanted, needed, desperately craved more. 

When they finally pulled back, Makoto’s eyes still closed, he whispered so quietly, “This is why 6 thousand isn’t enough.” He ducked his head down and snuggled into Sousuke’s neck and once again completely missed the tight lips and cloudy eyes and broody expression that would scare even a hardened criminal. Sousuke shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, his emotions showing almost too plainly on his face, but there was really no way he could hide them now; was just glad Makoto’s face was pressed against his neck, even with how detrimental his little pants were against his bare skin. Fingers ached to grip and claim and hold on. He never thought he’d be the one to have problems with getting too attached, but here he was, getting totally ruined by this silly, bumbling man. Sousuke wanted Makoto. He wanted him. Badly. Like, really, really, unhealthy, criminally badly. 

It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body as they slowly pulled apart, eyes not meeting for fear of emotions too raw being on full display. 

x

“He’s so wonderful, Haru, and that’s the problem,” Makoto whispered into his phone as he sat curled up in his big office chair. He’d never felt so suffocated by his huge office space before. It had only been a few days since that first night together, but every hour they spent together only cemented more in Makoto’s mind that he was _in danger_.

“Well, what’s so wrong about that?”

Makoto shivered and sighed deeply. Could he really say it, because saying it would make it so real. But there was no way he couldn’t, because he was already way past the point of saving. 

“I really like him, Haru, like seriously, and I’m paying him!” 

Then, in a quieter voice, “I’m way too happy. I think I should just- break it off before reality crashes in. I won’t be okay if he ever says to me that he never felt the same way, that this was just about the money for him.”

Haru sighed slowly, thinking of Rin. He’d gone through something very similar, but he couldn’t say that, not to Makoto, who was sometimes so logical to the point of ruining himself and anything good that came along. “Listen, why don’t you two come over for dinner tonight? Maybe if Rin and I met him, we could offer you some better advice, and it gives you a little break from being alone. Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you because it’s just the two of you. Being with other people might help clear your mind.”

It sounded like sound logic to Makoto, so he said, “I’ll suggest it to him. I’ll let you know.”

But Haru, who knew better how these types of relationships worked, just said, “Tell me what time you’ll be here.” 

Makoto maybe was too kind for this kind of relationship, Haru thought regretfully as he hung up. It took a strong personality to be a Sugar Daddy and Makoto was A Weak Man.

Haru turned to Rin and said simply, “We’re having guests tonight, so behave.”

Rin just grinned and said, “Yes, Daddy.”

x

The apartment hallway was dark, the night sky outside already littered with stars. Sousuke walked beside Makoto and took his hand, threading their fingers together. Makoto leaned into him a little. The evening was warm, but Makoto felt a chill from the nervousness of the dinner they were walking towards. 

Sousuke rang the doorbell and hugged Makoto to his side, almost protectively. Makoto blushed and turned his face into the man’s solid chest, not wanting whoever opened the door to see. It would be just his luck too, he thought as the door opened wide and both Rin and Haru stood inside the door frame. 

“Come in!” called Rin, Haru simply stepping aside silently and taking coats and showing where the guest slippers were. 

“Smells good,” hummed Makoto just to get his mind off his nervousness, peeling himself away from Sousuke. He didn’t even notice the look the man exchanged with Rin, a calculating thing. Rin gave him a confused frown and turned to follow Haru and Makoto, Sousuke right at his tail. 

“Ah, Haru, Rin, this is Sousuke,” Makoto said as he turned awkwardly to point out who Haru was and which one was Rin. Sousuke smiled at Makoto and then took a long look at first Haru and then Rin. Makoto coughed awkwardly and smiled, embarrassed when Sousuke’s eyes swiveled back to his. “Ah, Haru, do you need any help?!” he asked in a rush, following the other to the stove. 

But Haru ignored him and said, “Rin, babe, set the table?” His tone was so serious that Makoto could barely believe it. He giggled at the way Haru called Rin babe, thinking it was so typical and truly adorable. He felt a body press to his back as he covered his smile, long arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise as Haru glanced at the two of them. 

There was a moment of silence, Haru’s eyes stuck on Sousuke, before turning back to his pots and pans and asking flatly, “Sousuke, how old are you?”

And in an equally flat voice, Sousuke replied, “Eighteen, why?”

Haru just turned back with a small, stiff smile and said, “I can tell.”

Makoto frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean, Haru? Be nice to Sousuke.” Heat colored his cheeks as Haru’s eyes landed on him, and he wanted to add, “Stop judging me, you got me into this.” 

But then Haru smiled, a rare thing, and said, “Sorry, Makoto. Just want to make sure Sousuke is taking care of you.”

“I’m trying to,” said Sousuke from Makoto’s shoulder, and Makoto went bright red. 

“Shh!” he yelped, covering his face with one hand and trying to push Sousuke away with the other, but the man just pressed a kiss to his hair instead, smiling into soft, brunet locks. “You brat!” hissed Makoto, way too embarrassed now, but Haru just laughed. 

His blue eyes swam with a warm emotion as he gave Makoto a sideways glance and smile. He turned back and plated the last of his sides, turning and pushing a bowl into Makoto’s hands, which was promptly stolen by Sousuke. 

“I’ll take that, love bug,” Sousuke whispered right into his ear, and Makoto just stood in the kitchen, steaming from his ears and frozen. His knees wobbled as he was left alone, and he stood like that until Rin called him from the dining room to join them. 

Makoto could barely even get a word in as Haru and Rin interrogated Sousuke. He sputtered our denials and chokes of embarrassment as Sousuke painted him to be some kind of angel, and finally he yelped out, “Sousuke, you’re insane!”

Everyone fell absolutely silent as three pairs of eyes swiveled to Makoto and his tomato red face. Rin was the first to burst out into laughter, Haru following him with a shake of his head and a wry smile, and Sousuke just stared warmly at Makoto, his lips tugged up into the smallest smile. Makoto covered his face and groaned. 

“Haru, let me use your bathroom!”

He darted out of the dining room and barricaded himself inside the small guest bathroom, not even thinking about what might be happening in the dining room now that he wasn’t there to mediate. 

It took twenty minutes before there was a knock on the bathroom door and Sousuke’s voice worriedly called out his name. Makoto meekly unlocked the door, head down as he opened it to step out, but he never made it that far. He swore he heard a tongue click and then strong arms gathered him up and rushed him back inside the bathroom, the door closing behind them again. 

“Sou-!” Makoto began, but lips instantly claimed his own, and he was silenced, sinking way too easily into the kiss. He let out a small whimper and clung to Sousuke. A tongue slid against his own and he melted against the bathroom sink behind him, Sousuke the only thing holding him up anymore. 

Into Makoto’s ear, Sousuke whispered with a hot breath, “Calm down, Makoto. I can’t let them see you like this.”

 _Like what?!_ Makoto wanted to squeak out. His face burned as he buried it in Sousuke’s chest, as he clung to him. He could feel just how hot his face was. 

“Well, then stop embarrassing me!” he said instead, thumping weakly against the man’s chest with his closed fist. 

And Sousuke, damn him, just laughed that damn sexy laugh of his. 

“Or you can kiss me again,” husked Makoto, and Sousuke did just that, sweeping him up again so quickly. 

By the time they made it back out again, Rin and Haru had cleared the table and set out dessert. It was a homemade strawberry pie, one of Haru’s specialties, though most people found that shocking. But Haru was an excellent baker, unlike Makoto who only knew how to cook. 

Haru cast them but a short glance, but Rin’s red eyes lingered on the two as they sat back down. Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s hand under the table and Makoto tried to act normal as he asked Haru if he’d added his secret ingredient like he usually did. 

“Of course! I watched him make it,” Rin said with a coy grin, and for the first time ever in his life, Makoto watched Haru looked bewildered and embarrassed as he stared wide-eyed at Rin. 

“Rin!” he scolded, the redhead just giggling as he smiled fondly at his partner. It was like the two shared a private little conversation, and Makoto wondered if it was normal for two people in their type of relationship to even be so close. He also felt a little jealous, as he looked across the apartment and saw traces of Rin everywhere. And he knew this was a one bedroom, and he knew Rin didn’t go home to anywhere else at night or during the day. He pursed his lips lest they reveal his ugly emotions. 

Sousuke distracted him with a kiss to his ear, and Makoto snapped back to the three of them. 

“Looks so yummy,” he told Haru earnestly as he dug into his pie. As always, the flavor was incredible, and he savored it slowly. He didn’t notice the worried glances from Haru and Rin, the stare-downs with Sousuke. 

Haru pulled Makoto into the kitchen to help with cleaning up and then he captured Makoto, against the counter and between his arms, face so serious as he stared up at his best friend. 

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, and Makoto blinked shocked, bewildered. 

“Yes? Yes! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“He’s so intense! He doesn’t seem like a good fit for you at all.”

Makoto actually felt angry at the comment, but he tamped it down, knowing he had no reason to feel so hurt. It was just a contractual relationship; Sousuke wasn’t hurting him, so it shouldn’t matter if they looked compatible or not. But it really, really hurt. 

“Intense?” Makoto blinked, his eyes burning. “No- Sousuke is so sweet to me...”

Haru stared for a long time at Makoto, and Makoto knew Haru could read him like an open book. Finally, he pulled back a little and asked, “Does he make you happy?”

And Makoto nodded earnestly. Haru smiled at him, one of those rare ones, a little apologetic. “Then that’s all that really matters.”

Makoto nodded, but he still couldn’t get it out of his head as Haru turned back to clear away the food in the kitchen. “He’s intense?” he asked, in a daze. 

Haru turned back to him and blinked. “You haven’t noticed? He’s been staring Rin and I down like he thinks we’re his enemies, like we’re gonna steal you away from him, and he’s really good at keeping eye contact. He’s super intense, Makoto.”

Makoto swallowed. How had he missed this? What had Sousuke been doing?! “Well, he’s got one of those faces...” Makoto tried to explain, but Haru just glanced at him over his shoulder with a look that said, “It’s not just a face.”

Makoto frowned and whispered, “Sorry...”

But Haru just shrugged and said, “As long as he’s good to you.”

Makoto smiled down at his hands, remembering Sousuke’s hand in his own. “Yeah,” he whispered happily. He didn’t notice Haru turn to him, didn’t notice him lean back against his countertop and cross his arms, didn’t notice his blue eyes on Makoto. 

When he finally looked up, he blushed because he knew Haru knew. He covered his cheeks, but he couldn’t hide his smile. 

And Haru just smiled and said, “Is that so?” as he turned back to his dishes. 

x 

Makoto glanced at Sousuke, Haru’s words were still stuck in his head. The air had seemed a little tense when they’d gone back to Rin and Sou. They’d said goodnight and they now sat in Makoto’s car. It was too dark to see the other man’s face, but even so, he couldn’t even imagine Sousuke being intense or mean... Sure, he was serious sometimes, but intense? Mean? Makoto couldn’t see it, especially when Sousuke turned to him and smiled. 

“What’s wrong, cuteness?”

But before Makoto could think of a terrible lie or turn away, Sousuke leaned over and gently gripped his chin. Then he kissed him deep and slow, and Makoto forgot his worries. Sousuke was gentle and tender and so sweet. He wouldn’t hurt a single fly. 

Makoto started his car and set off towards his place, his mind too full of thoughts to ask if Sousuke wanted a ride home instead of to his. The other man just stared silently out the window.

At some point, he tapped at the glass next to him. “There’s my college.”

Makoto’s head jerked to the side in surprise, as his eyes took in the dark, sprawling campus. They were only five minutes from his apartment, and all he could think was, _It’s so close?_

The school passed in a flash and Makoto stared dazed out the front windscreen. 

“Wow.”

x

Makoto was still trying to figure out how Haru and Rin could think Sousuke was intense when he unlocked the door for them and walked inside. The moment the door closed though, Sousuke had him in his arms and Makoto’s last thought on the matter was, “He’s not scary at all.”

Lips covered his own and Makoto melted against Sousuke, who had to bend down to scoop up his legs and carry him inside. Makoto clung to his jacket as he kissed him, short, little things with gasps and mewls aplenty. Sousuke actually laughed at one point and Makoto pulled back with an apology and blushing cheeks, but he still gripped tight on Sousuke’s neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked curiously, but Makoto just shook his head and smiled. How could anyone think...? 

“Did you have fun tonight?”

Makoto blinked and he felt like he missed an important micro expression, but Sousuke was smiling again when he re-opened his eyes. He was imagining it, he thought. “It was nice. I’m glad you have such good friends.”

The brunet stared in surprise at his Sugar Baby. He hadn’t expected Sousuke to say that. But the black haired man just smiled and asked, “So, did they like me?”

Makoto tried to bite back his confused frown, but he had a terrible poker face. He could probably just ask, but he didn’t know if he wanted to hear a real answer. He expected Sousuke to be mad as he tried to cover up his expression with a smile, but Sousuke just tossed his head back and laughed. 

“They liked you!” Makoto squeaked. “Haru said as long as-“ but he couldn’t say the rest as he was suddenly embarrassed.

Teal eyes leveled on him. “As long as what, Makoto?” a deep voice asked, and Makoto shivered, looking away. 

In a mumble, he hurriedly said, “He said as long as you make me happy-“

Sousuke grinned, leaning in to press his nose to Makoto’s cheek. “What was that?” he teased, having heard it perfectly fine. 

And Makoto knew it too, so he just pouted. Sousuke laughed and grabbed Makoto’s face gently for another long kiss. They were moving, but Makoto had his eyes shut to savor the kiss, and then, before he knew it, he was thrown onto a bed. His bed.

“Wha-?!” he exclaimed as he watched in horror and surprise as Sousuke climbed over him. 

“Makoto,” the other growled, even as the brunet tried to push him and hold him back, trying to sputter out time-outs and pauses. But Sousuke wasn’t having any of it as he went for Makoto’s neck, nipping and giving little kisses here and there. Makoto yelped out even as he begged Sousuke to stop. 

“What are you doing?!”

Sousuke sat up and his eyes flashed with something almost scary, but then they were back to needy aqua. “Just making you happy,” he said with the coyest grin, 

Makoto sputtered and went bright red. “But-“ he spat out, trying to calculate money in his head. 

Two hands smacked against his face and Sousuke growled, “Stop that. Just let me-”

“But-“ Makoto protested again, but this time his lips were covered and he was effectively silenced. He wasn’t allowed to utter another word as hands roamed over his body, and clothes came undone and Makoto became too weak to fight against Sousuke. Even when Sousuke released his lips and began traversing down his toned torso, Makoto could only wail in desperate need and confused, wanton desire. And then it was just hungry need when Sousuke sank his mouth around Makoto’s cock and gave him a mind-blowing blow job. By the end of it, Makoto was weak in the limbs and speechless, his brain barely able to comprehend Sousuke unclothing them and tucking them both in, snuggling to his side. 

In the morning, Sousuke woke up to an empty bed, a notification of another money transfer on his phone, and a note from Makoto apologizing profusely for last night like it was him who’d laid his hands on the other. 

x

Makoto felt insanely conflicted for the next few days about what had happened with Sousuke. He still saw him every night, but Sousuke could easily sense that Makoto was trying to keep his distance. Luckily, he had a good poker face and could easily hide his pain and disappointment at the rejection. But Makoto was stuck in his own world and he thought Sousuke was the same as always, which only gave him more confusion. Did the man regret it, was it not enough money? Had he felt forced...?

Makoto could barely get his mind off of it, even at work, and finally he broke down and called Haru. He couldn’t even get his words out; he began crying as soon as Haru answered, the other man just sighing softly in his ear. 

“I’ll be right there, Makoto.”

x

Haru stuffed tissues at him and stood awkwardly as he patted Makoto’s shoulder as he cried. He finally pulled a chair around his desk and sat silently, waiting until the brunet had let it all out. 

“I think I did something wrong, Haru,” he finally choked out. He turned his tear-puffed face towards Haru, on his crossed arms, and pouted miserably. Even Haru felt a little bad for him. 

“Why?”

“Sousuke’s just the same as always! He just kisses and cuddles me, and we spend every night together-“

Haru blinked, beyond confused. Makoto was confused too, though, and in reality, Haru was probably actually the least confused person in the room. “Okay? But that’s your contract, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Makoto cried out. His mind was such a mess that he didn’t understand why Haru wasn’t getting it or already offering solutions. But Haru just blinked back at him, his face blank. “Won’t you help me, Haru?!”

“I-I don’t see what the problem is-?”

“Because he gave me a blow job-!” Makoto yelled out, forgetting where he was, forgetting himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth and sobbed in embarrassment.

Haru’s eyes actually opened a little wider, and he let out a short, barked laugh. “Isn’t that-“ _a good thing?_ , Haru wanted to ask, looking at the state of his friend and knowing him better than anyone else. It was painfully obvious to see that Makoto was falling in love and had no clue what to do about that, unless he wasn’t even aware of his own feelings. Which meant he definitely wasn’t aware of the thing that had been so painfully obvious to Haru since meeting Sousuke. 

“I sent him extra money the morning after and I’ve apologized, but he’s just the same as always, and I think he’s really upset with me-“

Haru couldn’t help it. He stared at his absolutely moronic friend and actually burst out into laughter. Makoto’s eyes went wide and his head jerked up, and he stared at his best friend who might be going insane before his very eyes, he couldn’t be sure. 

“Wha-?!”

But Haru had never looked so tickled. He pressed his lips together and tried to still his laughter, a hum coming through until he could calm himself. He straightened his face and cleared his throat, trying to be clear when he said, “Makoto, you’re an idiot. Aren’t you already in love with him?”

And Makoto went a really amusing shade of red and Haru had to bite back another laugh or an eye roll. God bless his idiotic best friend. It was a miracle he’d made it so far in society when he was absolutely clueless. 

“N-no, I- He’s-! It’s just a contract, and I paid him money-“

“Didn’t you two agree to a set amount at the beginning?”

“Yes-! I tried to give him 8, but he wouldn’t take it, so I said we should just do things like kiss and cuddle-“

But Haru had already stopped listening. He understood it perfectly now. Sousuke’s attitude upon meeting Haru and Rin, his jealousy which came off as intensity, and the fact that he’d tried probably in his own clumsy way to make Makoto understand by giving him a blow job, something out of their contract. He could imagine how confused and hurt Sousuke had been when he’d gotten the extra money and Makoto’s apologies. He could even imagine how shocked he’d been when Makoto tried to offer him 8 thousand dollars a month. Hell, Haru had only ever paid Rin 2 thousand, and that included all their meals out and a place to stay. 

Makoto didn’t know at all how ridiculous he was being, but that was so typical it was either painful or laughable. 

“Makoto, why did you give him so much money?”

“It’s not alo-! I mean, have you seen him? And me?! I’d give him half my paycheck and I still don’t think it’d be-“ Makoto stopped there, blinking back tears. “Why does no one realize it’s not enough?!”

And now he was crying again, just silent streams this time, but Haru was so bad with crying. He looked away and frowned; he’d never been very good at getting logic through to Makoto. He wondered if he could do it now. 

“Why do you think it’s not enough? It may not seem like it to you, but that’s a hell of a lot of money, Makoto, more than people know how to respond to or accept.”

Makoto blinked, trying to see through blurry eyes. “There’s no way I could ever deserve Sousuke, so I’ve got to-“

Haru didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry with Makoto, but he opted for a head shake and lowering his head into the palm of his hand. When he looked up again, he had his battle plan. 

“Makoto, have you ever thought that maybe Sousuke thinks it’s too much? That he’s hurt because he tried to give you something and you tossed money and an apology in his face? Did you ever think that maybe Sousuke... really likes you?”

Makoto’s whole face went white and shocked, lips hanging slack and trembling slightly. _I knew it, he’s mad_ , he thought morosely of Sousuke. 

Haru could see he’d lost Makoto again, so he stood up and smacked two hands hard and loud against Makoto’s heated cheeks. Green eyes snapped up to Haru in shock, not even having registered that his friend had moved at all. 

“Makoto, I’m pretty sure Sousuke is in love with you.”

Makoto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head like he was going to pass out, but Haru shook him back. “It was so plain to see when we met him, and I’m absolutely sure of it now. Sousuke’s jealous and possessive and he was probably just trying to show you in his own way that he’d do anything for you despite the money.”

“But-“ It was impossible, because Makoto was old and barely worth it and Sousuke was- Sousuke was... so perfect...

Tears came again as Makoto thought about Sousuke, about how he was beautiful and wonderful and warm, how he missed Sousuke, how much he... he loved him. 

The realization came like a ton of bricks and finally his ears unplugged and he could hear Haru tell him as he sobbed, “Makoto, Sousuke’s probably so hurt that you gave him money and apologized and now he’s just trying his best to do what you’ve paid him for, but Makoto, you must have really hurt him. I’m sure he’s in love with you-“

“And if he’s not?” Makoto sobbed. Even the hypothetical broke his heart, and he could see clearly now that it was already way too late for him. 

“Well, if he’s not, this isn’t a healthy SD relationship for you anymore, so I suggest you break it off.”

Makoto knew his best friend was absolutely correct. Knowing about himself what he knew now, he couldn’t just keep paying Sousuke and cuddling and kissing him and falling more and more in love, because as much as it hurt now, it would ruin him absolutely when Sousuke finally decided he’d had enough. 

“Okay, I’ll-“ he tried to say between hiccuping sobs. 

He never even heard Haru’s reassurance of, “I’m dead positive he’s in love with you too, though,” or maybe it just didn’t register because it seemed so far fetched. 

Makoto resigned himself to the break up.

x

“You’re home early, darling,” Sousuke called in surprise when Makoto opened his front door. He hadn’t been able to concentrate, so he’d told Gou he was going home early, and seeing his state, she’d practically pushed him out the door, scolding him for staying at all. 

“Yeah,” whispered Makoto weakly as he shuffled out of his shoes and jacket. 

He kept his eyes on the ground and didn’t hear Sousuke approach until the man spoke in a shocked voice, “What’s wrong?!”

Makoto let out an unconvincing laugh and finally looked up at Sousuke. He knew he couldn’t fake anything for long, so he resigned himself and said simply, “Let’s talk.”

He moved like a zombie to his living room, sinking into his couch, careful to not look at Sousuke as the man sat next to him, facing him.

“I wanted to-“ Makoto paused and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts again. Seeing Sousuke had sent his mind into a scramble again. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior after- that night... I thought sending you more money was the most appropriate thing, and I never explained to you why.” Makoto clenched his hands, wrung them. 

“I got so beyond lucky to be able to form any kind of relationship with you, knowing I don’t deserve you at all, and I promised to give you more if we ever-“ Makoto let out an awkward groan. He still couldn’t say it; even thinking about that night made him turn beet red. He was all over the place; he took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

In a quiet voice, he solemnly said, “I think it’s now only fair that I tell you- that I’ve fallen in love with you and will only continue to do so the longer we continue this. This was a contract and my feelings aren’t part of that, and to save myself hurt and you an unwanted attachment, I think it’s best if we-“

“Bull shit!” yelled Sousuke. “You’re so damn-!” Sousuke let out a frustrated growl and for the first time since he’d sat down, Makoto looked at him with wide eyes. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the tears glistening on Sousuke’s face. 

“I’ve upset you with my feelings, so please feel free to just leave if you want-! You can keep the money and never think of me again-“

Hands smacked against his cheeks for the second time today and tears sprang to his eyes at the sharp pain. Aqua eyes, set with determination, stared at him, and Makoto felt insane as he was so turned on suddenly. His lip trembled as he tried to reign in his out-of-control emotions. 

“Makoto, I’m not going anywhere. I’m giving you all of your money back too.”

“Wh-?! No-!” 

Hands smacked him to silence again, and Makoto blinked tears away. He bit at his lip in frustration. _The least you could do is take my money and use it for something good as compensation-!_

“Makoto, you dumb bastard, I gave you that blow job, not so you’d give me extra money, but because I wanted to! The money was insulting, actually, because I thought you wanted it as well!”

“I did, but I-“

“I swear if you say one more time that you don’t deserve it, or me, or whatever-“ Sousuke warned, his voice low and threatening. Makoto shivered wildly, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. 

“Makoto, let me tell you something.” Sousuke waited until green eyes met his own again. “You’re fucking beautiful, and absolutely wonderful, and putting aside money and our contract, I would have chosen you anyways. I should have just told you all this from the beginning. I don’t need your crazy amounts of guilt money or your apologies, I just need you. I need your desires and your wishes and your wants, so I can fulfill them all. I just want you-!”

Makoto blinked in wild confusion. _Just... me?_

“Makoto, I don’t know how else to make you understand. I- I fucking love you.”

And finally Sousuke’s mask cracked and Makoto could see the raw emotion, the hurt and pain and overwhelming affection. He began to cry, to sob violently, trying to cling to the couch cushions for support. Sousuke pried his hands open and pulled Makoto into his lap, into his arms, holding him tight. 

“You don’t know how precious you are, and how frustrating it is for me who can see it so clearly that you won’t acknowledge it at all. I was a goner the moment I laid eyes on you. I never needed your money to stay. I never needed you to pay me money so I’d be here for you everyday, to cuddle you and kiss you, and I hated that the money kept me from loving you the way I really wanted to.”

Makoto grabbed frantically at Sousuke’s sweater as he felt like he was falling, falling, losing his grip. “You’re crazy-!” he sobbed over and over.

In the softest voice ever, Sousuke whispered back over and over, “Only for you, my love bug.”

Makoto pulled back with a messy face and wet cheeks and swollen eyes, and he covered his ugliness as he whispered, “Say it again, Sousuke.”

Sousuke kissed at every finger as he spoke. “I don’t need your money. I’ll gladly stay. You’re insanely adorable, and I’ve always wanted you since the first time we met. ...I was so jealous seeing how Haru and Rin were, praying you would be all mine like that too. I wanted to love you, make love to you. Why? Because I love you so, so damn much. I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto flew against Sousuke’s chest again and hugged him tightly, pressing his tear-streaked face into the man’s thick, strong neck and sobbing. Sousuke just held him tight, his need pressing between them, but Makoto was way too emotional. He’d been waiting for the break-up, for Sousuke to leave, but instead Sousuke was staying, he was in love- 

“You’re crazy!” Makoto yelped into his chest. He smacked Sousuke with a closed fist, weak from all of his emotions and feelings. “You’re absolutely insane to fall for a man like me! I’m old and awkward and I look weird sometimes and I don’t know how to express myself-“

And Sousuke just hugged Makoto tight and laughed aloud. “You’re the one who’s insane,” he chuckled, “but maybe I’m a masochist cause I love that about you.”

Then he pulled Makoto back and kissed him, kissed him deeply and gently and lovingly, with all of his feelings out there. When the brunet was breathless and weak, he cradled him in his arms and stroked his cheek with his finger. “Makoto, listen to me. You’re absolutely, breathtakingly handsome. You don’t look a day over 25 and even if you did, I don’t think you realize how much that’s my type. I didn’t become a Sugar Baby just for the money, I did it cause I actually really like older guys. Didn’t I tell you that, that you’re absolutely my type? And you- You seriously turn me on.” The words were shocking, sure, but Makoto was more struck by the soft pink that was dusting Sousuke’s cheeks, the way he couldn’t meet the brunet’s eyes anymore. 

He took a deep breath and continued. “I thought it was insane that you wanted to give me so much money. I would have done anything for you for even a tenth of the price, hell, for nothing. I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you and I haven’t regretted anything since. Meeting Rin and Haru made me realize that I wanted that for us; I wanted a domestic home life and lazy mornings in bed and cuddling and kissing and sex. Mostly sex. I wanted... you, all of you.” Teal eyes swam down to finally meet Makoto’s again and he whispered, “Makoto, if you’ll have me, I swear I’ll love you forever. I’ll never leave and I’ll make you happy, and- Please don’t pay me a dime more-“

“But you need it-!”

“I need you more.”

“I’m not letting you be someone else’s Sugar Baby-“ Makoto clung to Sousuke frantically, as the man barked out, “Idiot!

“You’ll be my only Daddy, forever and ever.”

Makoto went bright red, hands pressing to Sousuke’s cheeks, which were warm, as his eyes tried to stay on Makoto despite the embarrassment. “You’re so crazy,” Makoto whispered again. And then he laughed. 

“But I’m so glad.” And this time, Makoto initiated the kiss. One of their stomachs growled somewhere halfway between Makoto practically climbing on top of Sousuke and he halted, eyes wide. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Makoto stood and pulled Sousuke into the kitchen, never letting more than a second pass between kisses. He pressed him against the counter and began to make dinner as he kissed Sousuke and whispered, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Sousuke picked Makoto up after he’d plated the food and set him on the counter behind him. He stepped between his legs and pressed close, kissing him gently. 

He picked up the fork and speared some pasta and held it up for Makoto. Green eyes swam with emotion as he leaned forward and ate what Sousuke offered him, let the man kiss him as he tried to chew and swallow. It took way too long to eat as they took turns with bites and kisses and sappy words, but Makoto wouldn’t trade it for the world. Sousuke was his...

Makoto rested his hand on Sousuke’s neck when they were done, staring up at a beautiful face, so handsome and young, his perfect hair and white teeth, his gorgeous eyes, his soft smile and relaxed features and red cheeks. He leaned in and said with the most conviction he’d ever felt, “Since you won’t take my money, please move in with me.”

Sousuke reeled back and blinked wide at Makoto; the brunet was unsure how to read it.

“I mean, I live close to your campus and then you don’t have to worry about rent or food and we can see each other even when you’re busy-“

Sousuke chuckled, his eyes a little wet. “I was going to say yes, silly. Of course I will.”

Makoto breathed out long and deep, feeling himself finally relax, enough to laugh. “I can’t believe-“ he whispered. 

And Sousuke leaned in closer and said, “Me either.” Warm hands came up and cradled Makoto’s face. “I can’t believe I got so lucky.”

Makoto went bright red. “That’s my line!”

“We can both say it,” assured Sousuke as he leaned all the way in for another slow, heated kiss. He picked Makoto up and held him like he weighed nothing, carrying him into the bedroom that would soon be _their_ bedroom. 

The bed felt cold against Makoto’s back compared to the heat he’d gotten used to, but it was soon returned again when Sousuke crawled over him. His hands gripped at Makoto’s waist and slid under his shirt and up his sides, slow, memorizing. Makoto watched in disbelief as Sousuke watched the way his shirt slid up, as he licked at his lips as Makoto’s torso was exposed for him to see. He helped Makoto out of his top and kissed him slow as he lowered him back to the mattress. His teal eyes shimmered with heat, and Makoto was left speechless. 

“You’re seriously so beautiful,” whispered Sousuke reverently as he let his hands caress over pale, exposed skin, as he placed gentle kisses here and there. “I adore everything about you, baby. You’re perfect.”

Makoto raised his hands and hid his wet eyes and trembling lips as he couldn’t keep his disbelief, his emotions, his great love at bay anymore. “Sousuke-“ he whimpered weakly, but Sousuke’s hands were too busy getting Makoto out of his pants now. 

Down his thighs the man’s lips traveled as his slacks were shed. Sousuke opened his legs and slid between them as he slunk back up Makoto’s body, whispering illegal things. Then he came to his face and he slowly peeled Makoto’s shaky hands back, looked down with a mixed expression at his wet cheeks and quivering mouth. 

“You look like you don’t believe me, cuteness,” he said with a deep frown. His thick thumbs swiping away tears before pressing them to his own lips, tasting Makoto’s overwhelming emotions. “What can I do to convince you?”

“The problem is that I do believe you,” Makoto whimpered. “Even though it defies logic and is unbelievable, how can I not believe you when you’re... _here_?”

“What’s so unbelievable about it?” Sousuke pressed his lips together and then smiled, a beautiful, small but blinding thing. Makoto gripped at the hand that covered his cheek, two hands on one like he wanted to just hold on to this angelic being. “I mean, I love you. I don’t think that’s so crazy.”

Makoto pulled a face. “Have you seen yourself? Been around yourself? You’re the cool and handsome and amazing one-“

Sousuke actually giggled. “You think so?” he whispered as he leaned down, and Makoto’s eyes burned as he husked back, “Idiot!”

“Makoto, I’m crazy about you. Please accept it, cause I’m not ever leaving you alone.”

And finally Makoto beamed wide as he clung to Sousuke’s big, thick arms, the arms that had held him, that had caught him, that would always keep him safe. For the first time in his life, he felt secure. “And I’m not letting you go either! I hope you’re ready~” He squeezed his eyes shut and gave a wide, quake-y smile, which Sousuke kissed until they were both breathless. 

Then, right into Makoto’s ear, the other whispered, “I can never say it enough. Makoto, I love you.”

Makoto let out a cry and grabbed at Sousuke’s back, at his muscles, his shoulder blades. “I love you, Sou-!” he cried back. There was a warm chuckle in his ear and then he felt a warm hand slide over his naked belly and around to his ass cheeks. 

“Wait!” he called, staring up in disbelief at Sousuke.

“I won’t hurt you-“ Sousuke assured him, but the brunet shook his head.

“I know that much, idiot, but I just-“ He bit back his words and his eyes fell down over Sousuke’s clothed torso. As good as he looked clothed, Makoto knew... “I just thought you’d take it all off too.”

Sousuke sat up on his knees and grinned down at Makoto. “You want me to strip, love bug?”

Makoto nodded, face going red. Sousuke grabbed one of his hands and ran it up his front, making sure Makoto could feel the hardness in his jeans. “Say it, baby.”

“Please-“ Makoto whimpered as he slowly sat up. He carefully reached up and circled his hands around the man’s waist. “Please,” he whispered again as his hands slid against hot, tight skin. 

He tilted his chin up against a taut chest, his green eyes nearly glowing. “I want to see you naked,” he bit off, trying his best to keep his desire at bay. 

“Then undress me.”

Sousuke stared right back down with eyes lit with matching desire. Makoto could feel the heat off his skin and his eyes, and he shivered, his cock twitching in his lap. By the grin Sousuke gave him, he knew the man could feel it too. He ran his hands back around and pushed up Sousuke’s sweater, revealing hastily every inch of Sousuke’s delicious upper body. He pressed his open lips against stiff abs, hands tossing aside the man’s tops quickly so he could get his hands back on that wonderful body. “Ahh~” he whispered against softly tanned skin. 

Hands came down to his jaw. “Tell me, Makoto.”

Teal eyes begged him to voice his thoughts. “Fucking gorgeous, Sou~” he huffed as he nibbled at beautiful skin and muscles. “Just... so perfect.”

Sousuke gave a warm moan as he slid down to his haunches, pulling Makoto’s hands to the front of his pants. “Please, baby doll.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one-“ husked Makoto as he turned his face up into a hungry kiss, “to call you baby?”

Sousuke rolled his hips as Makoto unbuttoned his pants. “But don’t you love it when I do it?” He stood then and slowly, sensually stripped down and stepped out of his pants. His eyes were dark as he crawled back to Makoto, leaning against him and whispering hotly into his ear, “Daddy?”

“Ahh~ fuck~ you can call me anything, Sousuke~”

There was another low chuckle against his ear, hot breath bathing over him, and Makoto knew he was absolutely ruined for this man. He slipped his arms around a thick neck and hugged Sousuke tight, feeling his warmth against his own body. “Be gentle, Sousuke.”

Sousuke slowly lowered him down to the bed, slicking up his fingers with his own spit and spreading Makoto’s legs wide. He was on full display, but he didn’t care at all as soon as Sousuke sunk a finger inside him. His back arched high and he let out a sound he didn’t know he could make, and Sousuke ate it up, licking at his elongated neck. 

“Fuck, baby, you sound delicious.”

Makoto whimpered and clung to Sousuke as the man, true to his word, slowly opened Makoto up and made sure to never let it hurt. By the time he was done, Makoto was a weeping mess, sobbing and begging Sousuke to fill him up. 

His cock lay heavy against Makoto’s thigh, a big, fat, throbbing thing, and Makoto was _needy_. He whined, he rolled his body and beckoned Sousuke to him with sweet cries, and he knew the other was entranced, was loving this display that was just for him. He didn’t even really know what he was doing but it didn’t matter at all. 

“Fuck, Makoto,” Sousuke groaned over and over as he rolled on a condom, as he wet his palm and rubbed it in a long, slow pull over his trembling cock. “Tell me if it hurts. Though I can’t promise-“

Makoto gripped his face in his hands and looked at this man, at his beautiful, gorgeous, perfect lover. Age didn’t matter, nor anything else when they were going to be connected like this. “It doesn’t matter, baby doll. I want it just as badly as you do.”

And then he pulled the man to him and kissed him deeply. He felt the hot press against his ass and he let the moaning cry that rose out into Sousuke’s mouth. Oh, it was indeed big and hot and, fuck, yeah, it fucking hurt a lot, but with it came an insane warmth, an overwhelming love. He was connected, he was one with the man of his wildest dreams, the man he’d never thought would ever, ever be his. He could handle the pain because this was Sousuke’s love for him; this was Sousuke’s mirrored desire. 

At some point, Sousuke lost his cool and slipped down against Makoto, thrusting inside in one short go, and Makoto tossed his head back and screamed. There was an equal amount of pain and overwhelming happiness, and he clung to Sousuke as the man stiffened in worry. 

“Don’t- leave-!” Makoto gasped out desperately. “Please-! I’ve finally got you!”

Warm arms slipped under his back and Sousuke hugged him so tight, buried his face in Makoto’s neck as he lost the last of his composure and he sobbed out a moan. “Fuck- Makoto-“ he hoarsed out. Then he growled and rolled his hips. Makoto shook in his arms, but neither of them could stop this anymore. 

And Sousuke pounded into him his promises, his love, his undying devotion. Makoto cried wordlessly back his own oaths, his need, his unconditional faith. Orgasming around Sousuke’s length and feeling the resulting eruption inside himself was the most incredible high Makoto had ever know, and in the end, they collapsed down together, neither wanting to let go or pull away. 

“A bath?” whispered Sousuke hoarsely. 

Makoto clung tight to his boyfriend, his man. “Like this.”

And Sousuke picked him up just like that, still inside him as he carried Makoto to the bath. He sat down on the edge of the tub and Makoto whimpered as Sousuke pressed himself deeper inside. 

“How are you still so big?” he gasped, a half laugh, half shock. 

“It’s because of you. Don’t you get it yet?” Sousuke held him and kissed him as the water ran into the tub beside them, as it slowly filled. “I could take you again.”

Makoto whimpered. “I’m not as young as you-“

“I’ll be sweet,” Sousuke said, and then in a true show of his deepest thoughts, he nuzzled against Makoto’s cheek and husked, “Please, baby.”

They slid into warm water and Sousuke held Makoto against his chest as he fucked Makoto again. It took two more times in different positions before Sousuke was spent, and Makoto thought maybe he wasn’t as old as he always thought, because his body still felt like it was on fire as he leaned weak against Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke, who was sweet to his core when it came to Makoto, was carefully cleaning off Makoto’s body and massaging his limbs and kissing his neck languidly. 

“I’m gonna fall asleep,” Makoto murmured. He was so insanely comfortable and happy and relaxed. Sousuke murmured happily in his ear. 

“Let’s fall asleep together. Just a little longer, my darling.”

Makoto reached his arm up and around Sousuke’s neck and smiled wide. “Sousuke~” he crooned. “Tell me again.”

And Sousuke chuckled warm and happy as he circled his arms around his boyfriend. “I adore you, my Makoto. You’re perfect.”

Makoto shut his eyes and smiled wide. “I love you so much, Sousuke. You’re way too good.”

“Forever.”

And Makoto hummed. “Sounds good, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this was rushed. I have no excuses, I just wanted to get to the good parts lmao


End file.
